Jealousy
by Varsity-Noir
Summary: [Side story from; "Crush!"] Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya Bokuto dan Kuroo bertengkar, tapi Bokuto tidak akan menyangka kalau Kuroo sampai pergi berhari-hari dari kamar asramanya. CAUTIONS! Bokuto x Kuroo, Yaoi, College!AU, OOC, ada OC nyempil, gak jelas, romance gagal. Don't like? Don't read, I've warn you before.


**Disclaimer: seluruh karakter Haikyuu bukan milik saya. Saya hanya berhak atas jalan cerita dan OC saya, Park Tae Ri.**

* * *

.

.

-Normal POV-

Semua penghuni gedung asrama D sudah tahu, kalau di salah satu kamar lantai 3 hidup sepasang burung hantu dan kucing garong jejadian.

Kamar 305, disanalah seorang Bokuto Koutarou dan Kuroo Tetsurou menghabiskan waktu 3 tahunnya selama di Universitas Tokyo ini.

Biasanya mereka terkenal dengan pasangan paling _up-to-date_. Mulai dari gosip jaman jahiliyah sampai gosip ter- _hot_ seputar mahasiswa fakultas Komunikasi atau gosip seputar penghuni asrama D lantai 3 seperti Oikawa Tooru yang tercyduck mencuri celana dalam milik Iwaizumi Hajime atau kabar simpang-siur tentang Tendou Satori yang mulai kesemsem sama partner sekamarnya sendiri; Park Tae Ri, dan duo _Bros_ _b_ _efore Hoes_ itu sudah mengetahuinya.

Selain tentang kelebihan mereka dalam memperoleh informasi yang sangat mendetail, duo makhluk jejadian ini kalau kemana-mana selalu berdua. Tidak ke kampus, ke kelas, ke asrama, bahkan ke toilet pun mereka tak terpisahkan. Dimana ada Bokuto, disitu ada Kuroo. Itu yang selalu diingat orang-orang.

"Oh?"

Namun kali ini, KALI YANG PERTAMA Kuroo tidak pulang ke asrama bersama Bokuto, tidak, bahkan ia pergi dari kamarnya sendiri.

"Ada apa kemari, Kuroo-san?" Kuroo menatap canggung sang pemilik kamar, jarinya menggaruk sebelah pipinya yang tak gatal.

"Ano... boleh aku menginap disini, Ushiwaka?"

Ushijima memiringkan kepalanya. Jelas ia tahu, bahwa Kuroo sudah memiliki kamar asramanya sendiri. Mungkin kamarnya sedang diperbaiki? Tapi kenapa Kuroo datang sendirian kesini? Mana Bokuto yang tak bisa jauh dari Kuroo radius satu meter pun?

Mantan _Ace_ Shiratorizawa itu benar-benar berpikir keras. Kedua manik olive nya menatap tas besar yang dibawa Kuroo.

"Iya. Silakan masuk." Setelah lelah memutar otak mencari-cari jawaban yang sebenarnya tak terlalu penting juga, Ushijima mempersilakan pemuda bersurai harajuku gagal itu untuk masuk.

.

.

Selagi itu, di asrama D.

Setelah menutup pintu –ralat; membanting pintu kamarnya dari luar dengan cukup kencang, cemberut di bibir Bokuto belum juga sirna.

Sebenarnya ini bukan yang pertama kalinya mereka bertengkar, namun entah kenapa kali ini Bokuto merasa sangat kesal padanya. Bahkan ketika Kuroo pergi setelah membawa tas dan beberapa baju, tak ada sedikitpun niatannya untuk menghentikan pacarnya itu. Ego. Itu yang sekarang sedang membutakan pikiran Bokuto hingga seperti ini.

Laki-laki berambut dwiwarna itu menyimpan kedua lengannya pada railing besi. Yang ia butuhkan sekarang adalah udara segar. Besok hari Minggu, setidaknya dia bisa bersantai sedikit dan mendinginkan kepalanya.

Minus sepuluh menit, Bokuto sudah tenggelam dalam lamunannya sambil menatap kosong pada langit malam. Ia benar-benar tidak sadar kalau kini dua orang tetangganya sedang menatap Bokuto; yang satu khawatir, yang satu lagi bodoamat.

"Apa Bokuto- _ssi_ baik-baik saja, Satori?" tanya laki-laki kelahiran Seoul itu dengan khawatir, sedangkan yang ia tanya hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Kalau sampai membentak-bentak seperti tadi, jelas tidak baik-baik saja dong, Tae Ri." Balas Tendou. Laki-laki berambut merah itu kemudian menghilang kedalam kamar mereka, meninggalkan Tae Ri yang masih menatap Bokuto dengan khawatir.

.

.

.

Senin telah tiba, semua mahasiswa mulai disibukkan dengan jadwal kuliah dan tugas praktikum yang menumpuk. Bahkan ada beberapa dari mereka yang kewalahan membolak-balik halaman _handout_ mereka karena kuis dadakan yang diberikan oleh dosen.

Biasanya Bokuto akan duduk di barisan tengah atau belakang bersama Kuroo. Ini kuliah, dua kelas praktikum akan digabung menjadi satu kelas besar setiap perkuliahan, jadi ia bisa curi-curi kesempatan untuk sekedar cek media sosial atau bahkan tidur.

Tapi kali ini, Bokuto duduk di barisan paling depan. Bukan karena Bokuto bertaubat dan sepenuhnya berubah menjadi mahasiswa alim yang teladan, tapi ia hanya ingin menghindar dari seseorang.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan pacarnya sendiri yang notabene sedang bertengkar hebat dengannya?

Oke, Bokuto sadar perilakunya ini sudah kelewat seperti anak kecil. Tapi sekali lagi, ego yang membutakan logika dan pikiran Bokuto.

Dan, panjang umur, sepasang mata keemasan milik Bokuto menangkap sosok familiar yang memasuki ruang kelas. Kuroo melintas tepat di depan bangku tempat Bokuto duduk, tanpa sapaan, tanpa menoleh, tanpa melirik sedikitpun. Benar-benar acuh seolah Bokuto yang ada di depannya hanya penampakan kasat mata.

Oh, ternyata seorang Kuroo Tetsurou bisa ngambek seperti ini.

 _'Dia masih marah?'_ batin Bokuto, kedua matanya tak bisa berhenti mengikuti sosok berjaket merah itu, kemudian ia menampar dirinya sendiri dalam benaknya.

 _'Kenapa juga aku harus mengkhawatirkan dia?! HUFT!'_ batin Bokuto lagi, sambil membuka-buka materi kuliah minggu ini. Sok belajar. Padahal ia sedang berusaha untuk menghiraukan beberapa mahasiswa lain yang membicarakan mereka berdua.

.

.

.

"Mereka kenapa ya?"

"Mau sampai kapan Bokuto-san dan Kuroo-san berjauhan seperti itu."

"Apa pertengkaran mereka sangat parah? Ini sudah hari ketiga semenjak mereka berjauhan, loh!"

Komentar diatas sudah tidak asing lagi di telinga Kuroo. Semenjak dia bertengkar dengan Bokuto tiga hari yang lalu, mereka berdua menjadi perbincangan hangat dikalangan penduduk fakultas Komunikasi tahun kedua. Bahkan beberapa dosen pun sempat menanyakan kejanggalan mereka, "Kuroo-kun, kenapa tidak bareng Bokuto-kun lagi?" Atau "Kuroo-kun tumben sendirian?", kurang lebih begitu. Dan Kuroo sudah sangat kehabisan alibi untuk menjawab pertanyaan kepo mereka.

Kuroo kini melangkahkan kakinya menuju gym tempat klub voli berlatih. Mau ditepis oleh ego beberapa kalipun, tetap saja Kuroo merasa ada yang kurang. Biasanya ia akan berjalan melewati lorong ini sambil mendengar ocehan tidak jelas dari pacar burung hantunya itu.

Tapi kini ia berjalan sendirian. Ada sisi dimana Kuroo dapat menghembuskan nafas lega karena sepasang telinga berharganya dapat beristirahat dari ocehan Bokuto yang endless itu. Tapi di satu sisi, Kuroo merasa sepi.

 _'Makhluk itu gimana kabarnya ya?'_ batin Kuroo.

Berbeda dengan pacarnya, Kuroo tidak munafik dan menerima kenyataan bahwa ia semakin merindukan lelaki kesayangannya. Kadang kala ia tidak bisa tidur karena tak ada 'burung hantu' yang bisa dia peluk, ya kali dia harus tidur memeluk Ushijima? (Kalau author sih pasti mau)

Sekali lagi, Kuroo merasa sangat kesepian.

Selagi Kuroo termangu dalam pikirannya, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan ramping menepuk pelan bahunya. Membuat laki-laki berambut hitam itu sedikit melompat terkejut.

"O-oh... ternyata kamu, Noir."

Yang di notis namanya hanya mengembangkan senyum, "Sendirian mas? Mau ke _gym_ bersama?" Tanya perempuan berkulit gelap bernama Hosokawa Noir yang menjadi manajer klub volinya itu, sedangkan balasan dari Kuroo hanya berupa anggukkan simpel.

.

.

Cemberut di bibir Bokuto belum juga sirna.

Rupanya tiga hari tanpa Kuroo di kamar asramanya lebih buruk dari yang ia kira.

Tidak ada yang membuatkan sarapan untuknya.

Tidak ada yang membangunkannya saat ada jadwal praktikum pagi.

Tidak ada yang membantunya mengerjakan tugas.

Tidak ada yang memberinya ciuman manja sebelum tidur.

Dan Bokuto benar-benar kesepian. Sepertinya kabut 'ego' dalam kepalanya sudah mulai menipis.

Dalam kepalanya, selalu berputar pertanyaan; dia tidur dimana? Dia tidak tidur di pinggir jalan kan? Apa dia makan dengan baik? Apa dia tidak disentuh oleh seme lain? Bokuto benar-benar membutuhkan dan mengkhawatirkan Kuroo, ia ingin Kuroo segera kembali padanya.

Namun sekali lagi, ego –yang walaupun sudah mulai menipis– berupa gengsi kembali menghalaunya untuk mendekati Kuroo.

Latihan voli untuk hari ini sudah berakhir, Bokuto kini lebih memilih untuk membersihkan lapangan bersama Tendou dan Tae Ri.

Baru saja lima menit Tendou menikmati saat-saat berdua dengan Tae Ri, Bokuto datang dengan aura ceria yang dibuat-buat. "Yo, Tendou! Tae Ri! Aku gabung dong!" Serunya sambil berlari kecil kearah mereka.

Tak bisakah burung hantu jejadian itu memberikan waktu sedikiiiiiit saja untuk Tendou berdua dengan Tae Ri? Pikir Tendou.

"Syukurlah kamu sudah ceria lagi, Bokuto- _ssi_!" Ucap Tae Ri dengan senyumnya sambil membersihkan lantai, selagi itu Bokuto mulai menyibukkan diri merapikan bola bersama Tendou.

"Eh, owel edan, kamu masih bertengkar dengan kucing garong itu?" tanya Tendou sambil terus mengambil bola dan melemparnya pada Bokuto yang berdiri disebelah keranjang penyimpanan bola.

Bokuto sebenarnya tidak suka dengan panggilan 'owel edan' tadi, tapi karena selama tiga hari ini mereka sudah berbaik hati menerima kehadiran Bokuto, ia tak bisa protes. "Ya begitu deh!" Balas Bokuto alakadarnya. Bola yang ia terima dari Tendou langsung ia masukkan kedalam keranjang.

"Sebenarnya kalian ini bertengkar karena apa sih? Sampai tiga hari tidak bertegur sapa?" Kali ini, Tae Ri si Libero timnya angkat bicara.

Bokuto terdiam, ia bingung harus bagaimana. Ia ingin menjelaskan masalahnya tapi tidak di tempat ini. "Itu... nanti saja deh aku jelaskan."

"Eh owel edan,"

Oke, Bokuto sudah cukup sabar dengan panggilan menyebalkan itu. Padahal Tendou sendiri jauh lebih edan dari Bokuto. Suka tidak sadar diri ah.

"Lagi-lagi pacarmu pulang bersama Ushiwaka."

Bokuto refleks mencari sosok pacarnya. Benar saja, ia sedang berjalan menuju pintu keluar gym bersama Ushijima. Kuroo terlihat sedang mengobrol bersama laki-laki tinggi itu dengan akrab –yang di mata Bokuto mereka terlihat sangat romantis–, padahal sebenarnya Ushijima hanya mengangguk sambil mendengarkan.

Bokuto rasanya seperti terbakar, pembaca sekalian! Alarm kebakaran dalam benaknya menjerit-jerit tanda api imajiner sudah melahap utuh dirinya. Bokuto tidak bisa berdiam saja, emosi sudah mendominasi seluruh logikanya. Diambilnya satu bola dari keranjang dan dia melemparnya, hampir melakukan Ace Service terbaiknya pada Kuroo dan Ushijima sebelum tangan Tae Ri menghentikan Bokuto.

"Jangan, Bokuto- _ssi_! Lebih baik kita pikirkan cara yang lebih baik untuk membawa Kuroo- _ssi_ pulang."

Bokuto menghela nafas, membiarkan bola yang tadi ia lempar jatuh menghantam lantai.

.

.

"Sebenarnya, ada apa antara kamu dan Bokuto?"

Kuroo menoleh sedikit pada Ushijima yang membawakannya cokelat panas. Kuroo menerima mug dari Ushijima, membalas " _Thanks_ " pada si pemilik kamar yang kini duduk di sebelahnya. Sama-sama memegang mug berisi cokelat panas.

"Itu... sebenarnya karena sikapnya yang menyebalkan."

Ushijima menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bingung, namun ia memilih untuk mendengarkan Kuroo lebih lanjut.

"Huff... aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Tapi dia selalu curiga padaku. Dia selalu menuduhku selingkuh dengan Noir."

"Noir... manajer kita?" kali ini Ushijima bertanya setelah Kuroo menyebutkan nama yang familiar ditelinganya. Sedangkan Kuroo hanya membalas dengan anggukkan.

"Dia terus menuduhku mencium Noir. Padahal aku hanya membantu Noir yang sedang kelilipan. Menyebalkan!"

Tidak ada respon dari Ushijima, diteguk nya cokelat panas itu sedikit.

"Menurutku, wajar dia begitu."

Kuroo nyaris tersedak cokelatnya sendiri. Ia tidak percaya kalau seorang Ushijima Wakatoshi bisa bicara soal cinta-cintaan. Semua orang yang mengenal Ushijima pastinya tahu, dia adalah orang yang paling tidak ngerti tentang hal romansa seperti itu.

"Maksudmu, Ushiwaka?"

Yang ditanya masih terdiam, kemudian berbicara, "Aku juga pernah merasakan apa yang Bokuto rasakan. Aku akan sangat marah setiap kali Tae Ri berada terlalu dekat dengan Satori."

Kuroo melongo.

Otaknya masih mencerna ucapan temannya.

"Maksudmu... kamu suka pada seseorang diantara Tae Ri dan Tendou?" tanya Kuroo lagi, memastikan bahwa ia tidak salah dengar. Dan Ushijima mengangguk.

 _OH-MY-GOD_! APAKAH DUNIA AKAN BERAKHIR?! USHIJIMA WAKATOSHI YANG TERENAL PALING MANIAK VOLI, YANG MENYERAHKAN SELURUH JIWA DAN RAGANYA HANYA PADA VOLI TIBA-TIBA BILANG KALAU DIA MENYUKAI SESEORANG?!

"Jadi, siapa yang kau incar antara Tendou dan Tae Ri?" tanya Kuroo lagi. Cengiran nakal merekah di wajahnya.

"Tae Ri."

 _'GOSIP BARUUUU!'_ Batin Kuroo kelewat girang seolah ia baru saja mendapat nilai A+ cuma-cuma dari dosennya. Untuk beberapa menit kedepan, cengiran nakal masih tercetak pada bibir Kuroo.

.

.

Selagi itu, di tempat lain.

Yang tadi namanya sempat dinotis oleh Ushijima kini sedang berkumpul di kamarnya bersama Tendou dan Bokuto. Yap, mereka sedang mengadakan konferensi resmi untuk membantu Bokuto mendapatkan Kuroo kembali.

"Jadi," ucap Tae Ri menggantung pada sosok jelmaan burung hantu yang kini duduk memeluk lutut sambil cemberut, "Sebaiknya kita cari bukti dulu, siapa tahu Kuroo- _ssi_ memang tidak sedang mencium Noir- _ssi_ waktu itu."

"Tapi aku jelas melihatnya, Tae Riiii!"

"Iya iya aku mengerti, tapi kan tetap saja, informasi dari satu pihak saja belum tentu valid!" Balas Tae Ri lagi sambil menyinggung mata kuliah mereka, ia sudah cukup pusing dengan rengekkan Bokuto. Sekarang Tae Ri mengerti betapa tegarnya seorang Akaashi Keiji yang bertahun-tahun menjadi _kouhai_ -nya –bahkan kini mereka satu kampus dan kamarnya berada di seberang kamar Bokuto. Mantan _setter_ Fukuroudani itu memang patut diberi lima jempol oleh Tae Ri.

"Mungkin kamu salah lihat?" Kali ini Tendou yang ikut bicara.

"Tidak, Tendou! Mataku tidak rabun!"

"Ya sudah, kenapa tidak tanyakan langsung pada orangnya?" Saran Tendou dengan nada nyanyian, yang kemudian mendapat sahutan; "Ide bagus, Satori!"dari Tae Ri.

"Siapa?" Bokuto mengangkat wajahnya.

"Tentu saja Noir! Memangnya kamu punya nyali untuk berbicara dengan Kuroo sekarang? Gengsi dipelihara sih!"

Dan ucapan Tendou berhasil membuat Bokuto kembali menundukkan wajahnya. Suram.

.

.

"Maksud kalian?" Noir menatap ketiga laki-laki didepannya dengan tatapan tidak percaya, rona kemerahan di wajahnya yang berkulit gelap itu terlihat cukup jelas berkat penerangan yang baik di _gym_.

"Kuroo menciummu kan Noir?" Sekali lagi Bokuto bertanya pada manajernya itu dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. "Selama ini kalian diam-diam kencan dibelakangku kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Jangan ngaco deh ah!" Balas Noir kesal, "Kemarin itu dia membantuku saat aku kelilipan!"

Bokuto mengambil beberapa langkah kebelakang, memberikan sedikit ruang untuk sang Manajer yang sedari tadi sudah terlihat seperti kelinci yang dikerumuni tiga ekor buaya. Dilipatnya kedua lengan itu di depan dada Bokuto. "Kalian pasti kencan kan?"

Seketika sudut perempatan tercetak di dahi Noir, ia sudah cukup sabar dengan pertanyaan Bokuto, bahkan Tendou yang tadinya berdiri disebelah Bokuto kini sudah berada di tengah lapangan bersama Semi, Sugawara dan Daichi.

' _Ini orang kenapa ngotot sekali sih?!'_ batinnya kesal, kemudian perempuan itu angkat bicara, "Enak saja! Dari semua laki-laki yang ada di belahan bumi ini kenapa aku harus mengencani Kuroo?! Lagipula dia gay kan? Intinya Kuroo tidak menciumku! Aku sudah punya pacar di kampus lain! Dan cepat bersihkan lapangannya!" lalu pergi meninggalkan Bokuto dan Tae Ri.

"Tapi dia tidak harus marah juga kan?" cibir laki-laki bersurai dwiwarna itu, masih menatap kepergian manajernya dengan jengkel.

"Itu karena kamu terlalu keras kepala menanyakan hal tersebut padanya." Tae Ri menghela nafas, sama-sama lelah dengan sikap Bokuto. _Libero_ bersurai cappuccino itu kemudian mengambil langkah ketengah lapangan untuk memulai operasi bersih mereka.

' _Uhhh… coba saja ada Akaashi. Kapan sih dia pulang fieldtrip?'_ batin Bokuto, menyusul Tae Ri yang mulai membersihkan lapangan dengan lemas.

.

.

Segarong-garongnya Kuroo Tetsurou, setidaknya dia masih punya urat malu.

Walaupun Ushijima tinggal sendirian di kamar asramanya, tetap saja dia tak bisa berlama-lama tidur di kamar Ushijima. Sudah saatnya ia kembali ke kamarnya sendiri. Lagipula ia takut kalau-kalau pikiran negatif Bokuto semakin parah seperti mengira Kuroo selinguh dengan Ushijima misalnya.

"Hei, terima kasih sudah mau menampungku disini." Ucap laki-laki bersurai hitam itu, sedangkan balasan dari Ushijima hanya berupa anggukkan singkat.

"Aku senang bisa membantu temanku."

Tawa kecil kemudian terdengar dari bibir Kuroo, "Kamu memang yang terbaik, Ushiwaka," ia kemudian berbalik sebelum keluar dari pintu dengan seringai nakal super lebar pada Ushijima, "Mau aku sampaikan pada Tae Ri kalau Ushiwaka jatuh cinta padanya?"

Sontak wajah Ushijima yang sedatar talenan itu memerah sampai ke telinga, "Ja-jangan Kuroo, biar aku… yang bilang padanya langsung… n-nanti." Ucap laki-laki tinggi itu dengan terbata-bata, memancing tawa yang lebih kencang dari Kuroo. Ia bahkan tak bisa mempercayai kedua matanya yang baru saja melihat seorang Ushijima dengan wajah semerah itu.

"Oke oke… kalau begitu, sampai jumpa di _gym_ besok."

Gedung asrama A tempat Ushijima tidak jauh dari gedung asrama D tempatnya tinggal. Hanya dipisah dua gedung, dan minus 15 menit ia sudah sampai di depan gedung asramanya.

Setelah menyusuri anak tangga sampai ke lantai tiga, ia kini berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya dengan kunci kamar yang sudah berada di tangannya. Sesaat ia sedikit ragu untuk membuka pintu bernomor '305' itu, ia takut Bokuto masih marah padanya dan tidak mau Kuroo muncul didepannya saat itu juga. Kalau sampai begitu, dia harus kabur ke kamar siapa lagi coba?

Untuk beberapa detik kedepan, Kuroo terus menatap knop pintunya, batinnya terus berputar pada pertanyaan antara masuk atau tidak. Tapi dia tak bisa terus begini. Dia merindukan Bokuto dan dia tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan Bokuto jika dia terus mematung seperti ini. Tepat saat Kuroo meraih knop pintu kamarnya—

"Oya?"

Kedua matanya yang setajam kucing itu bertemu dengan sepasang mata keemasan yang tampak sangat familiar baginya begitu pintu kamarnya terbuka secara tiba-tiba dari dalam. Ah, Kuroo sangat merindukan warna keemasan itu.

"Eh –errr… hai." Kuroo benar-benar kehilangan kata-katanya tepat saat laki-laki yang lebih tinggi darinya berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Sebenarnya ia benci mengakui ini, namun Bokuto yang sekarang sedikit lebih tinggi dari Kuroo, entah apa itu faktornya. Keduanya saling terdiam, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang melepas pandangan mereka satu sama lain.

"Apa kamu hanya datang untuk mengambil baju dan buku?" sampai akhirnya Bokuto duluan yang mengakhiri adu mata tersebut, kedua mata keemasannya dialihkan pada sisi kanan bawah. Entah apa yang dilihatnya, namun yang pasti ia tak bisa menatap Kuroo.

"Tidak," ucap laki-laki didepannya, nada penyesalan tersirat dalam ucapannya, "Kali ini aku benar-benar pulang, Koutarou."

Sekali lagi, hening. Membiarkan suasana canggung menguasai atmosfer selagi keduanya terus berdiri di depan pintu seperti itu.

"Tetsu—"

"Kou—"

Pasangan itu kemudian berkedip, "Ah, kamu duluan yang bicara." Sampai akhirnya Kuroo memberikan kesempatan pada Bokuto untuk bicara duluan.

Namun bukan suara beroktaf rendah yang Kuroo dapatkan, namun sesuatu yang lembut justru menyambut bibirnya. Tanpa pikir panjang Bokuto langsung menarik Kuroo kedalam dekapannya, membiarkan dirinya larut dalam ciuman itu.

Ah ya, sudah berapa lama mereka tidak merasakan manisnya bibir itu?

Tidak ada perlawanan, Kuroo justru menarik kepala Bokuto. Berharap dengan begitu dia bisa memperdalam ciumannya. Sampai akhirnya keduanya terpisah untuk mendapat asupan oksigen lebih banyak.

"Aku pikir… aku pikir kamu membenciku sampai pergi berhari-hari seperti itu…" Kuroo merasa ada yang menusuk hatinya begitu melihat tatapan sedih dari Bokuto. Laki-laki berambut dwiwarna itu melanjutkan ucapannya, "Aku tahu aku keterlaluan, aku bahkan sampai membentakmu, tapi itu karena aku tidak mau ada orang lain yang merebut Tetsurou dariku! Aku menghawatirkanmu, Tetsurou! Selama ini kamu tidur dimana? Kamu makan apa? Tidak ada yang menyentuhmu kan? Tidak ada yang menyakitimu kan? Hei Tetsurou!"

Yang dipanggil namanya tidak dapat berkata apa-apa terhadap pertanyaan Bokuto yang bertubi-tubi itu, pandangannya tetap melekat pada sepasang manik keemasan yang menatap khawatir. Sampai akhirnya tawa geli memecahkan keheningan singkat tersebut.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi tahu!" tawa renyah masih terdengar, Kuroo kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya, "Aku hanya pergi ke kamar asrama Ushiwaka. Aku makan teratur dan yang pasti aku tidak makan sampah. Tidak ada yang menyentuhku apalagi menyakitiku. Maafkan aku, Koutarou. Aku seharusnya tidak semarah itu padamu, aku seharusnya tidak kabur ke kamar orang lain sampai berhari-hari seperti itu."

Keduanya saling memandang seiring dengan tatapan mereka yang semakin lembut.

"Jadi kamu tidak membenciku kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak, sayang. Bagaimana bisa aku membencimu, hm?"

"Jadi kamu tidak mencium Noir waktu itu kan?"

"TENTU SAJA TIDAK, SUKA NGACO DAH! MAU AKU MINGGAT KE KAMAR USHIWAKA LAGI?!"

Bokuto hanya bisa nyengir, entah kenapa ia merasa lega melihat pacarnya yang tiba-tiba ngambek itu. Mungkin karena rindu? "Kalau begitu…" sebelah tangan Bokuto kemudian melempar tas Kuroo ke sofa, kemudian mengangkat Kuroo ala _bridal style_ dan menutup pintu kamar dengan sebelah kakinya. Menyimpan kucing hitam kesayangannya keatas kasur dan membiarkan Kuroo terperangkap dibawah Bokuto, "Katakan apa saja yang kamu bicarakan selama bersama Ushiwaka!"

Seringai nakal kemudian merekah di wajah Kuroo selagi Bokuto mulai sibuk mencium sebelah daun telinganya, "Aku punya gossip baru, loh!" ucapnya. Namun sepertinya burung hantu kesayangannya itu sama sekali tertarik dengan gossip yang Kuroo maksud. Ia lebih memilih untuk melampiaskan rindunya dengan melumat bibir Kuroo, terus memperdalam ciuman seolah Bokuto tidak memberikan ampun sedikitpun padanya selagi sebelah tangan Bokuto masuk kedalam kaos hitam Kuroo.

Mungkin ini termasuk kedalam 'hukuman' setelah berhari-hari meninggalkannya? Kuroo akan sangat menantikan 'hukuman' itu.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Halooo~**

 **Ini fic Bokuroo perdana saya setelah saya nyebur (?) ke fandom Haikyuu ini.**

 **Gaje ya? Boring ya? BoKuroo moment nya kurang ya? Terlalu OOC ya? Iya, saya kurang mendalami interaksi mendalam antara duet maut itu berhubung saya kekurangan asupan fic BoKuroo. Tolong jangan bully saya :'v**

 **Ah, by the way, fic ini sebenernya side story dari fic saya yang lain, judulnya "Crush!" makanya bisa ada Tendou dan Ushijima yang naksir sama OC cowok saya hehe *sekalian promosi***

 **Terimakasih bagi yang sudah mampir dan membaca fic gaje ini. Silakan review atau fav bagi yang berkenan~**

 **Sekali lagi, salam kenal dari saya; Chosokabe-Cariens~ author stress yang kekurangan asupan BoKuroo dan UshiTen :')**


End file.
